1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy tunnel structures used for the amusement of children, wherein the tunnels can be joined into various configurations through which children may crawl. More particularly, the present invention relates to collapsible material-based structures with rigid sub-frames used to create the toy tunnels.
2. Prior Art Statement
Young children are typically fond of tunnel like structures, such as large boxes, in which they may play. This preference is embodied in many playgrounds and parks where enclosed slides and tire tunnels are commonly constructed for the children's enjoyment. Recognizing the play value of tunnels, several toy tunnel structures have been developed in the prior art and marketed to children. Two such prior art toy tunnel structures are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,182 to Rader, entitled INFLATABLE TOY TUNNEL and U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,796 to Pestalozzi, entitled TOY AND SPORTS DEVICE. As is typical with such prior art toy tunnels, the tunnel structure only has openings at its two ends. Accordingly, to change the direction of the tunnel, differently angled tunnel components are joined end to end to create a single continuous tunnel. The amusement value of the tunnel quickly wanes as the children become familiar with the tunnel structure. The continuous structure of the toy tunnel also makes it very difficult to assemble the toy tunnel in a confined area or indoors.
A tunnel structure with much more entertainment value is a tunnel structure that a child can enter and exit at multiple points. As a result, more than one child can play with the tunnel at once, meeting at various points within the tunnel without concern about one child blocking another's passage.
Play structures with multiple entrances and exits have been limited mostly to playhouse structures and tents. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,623 to Peat, entitled EDUCATION PLAY STRUCTURE. However, these devices do not form tunnel structures and cannot be coupled together to form tunnel structures.
The present invention is a material-based collapsible toy tunnel structure that not only has entrances at both ends, but also at multiple points in between both ends. Accordingly, several tunnel structures can be joined together in hundreds of differing configurations where any one tunnel can intercept another tunnel at any desired point. This creates a toy tunnel structure with multiple side tunnels which is more enjoyable to children and is easier to configure into a shape that can fit in a confined space such as a person's home.